Spring Breakers: The Second Coming
Spring Breakers: The Second Coming is an upcoming 2019 American film directed by Jonas Åkerlund and is the sequel to the 2013 film Spring Breakers. Its screenplay was written by Irvine Welsh. The film stars Selena Gomez, Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Benson, and Rachel Korine, all reprising their roles from the original film, as Faith, Candy, Brit, and Cotty, respectively. Its plot revolves around the four doing a battle with an extreme militant extremist sect that attempts to convert them. McGruff, Morgan Freeman, Joel McHale, and Carrie Underwood star as Peppermint Patrick, O'Gruff the Crime Boss, Leroy, and Clover Perry, respectively. The film was planned for the release of March 22, 2019. Cast * Ashley Benson as Brit * Vanessa Hudgens as Candy * Rachel Korine as Cotty * Selena Gomez as Faith * Zendaya as Jordan * McGruff as Peppermint Patrick * Morgan Freeman as O'Gruff the Crime Boss * Joel McHale as Leroy * Carrie Underwood as Clover Perry * Taylor John Smith as Tyrone * Quinton Flynn as Homer Bouvier * Eddie Murphy as Alec * Tom Cruise as Robby Perry * Heather Morris as Bess * Russell Stuart as the DJ * ATL Twins as themselves Production Spring Breakers: The Second Coming was announced in May 6, 2014. Although the storyline will have connections with the previous film, it will include a new cast in addition to the original. The Second Coming, which Irvine Welsh has been attached to script, will focus on a set of Spring Breakers coming into conflict with Christian extremists. Upon the announcement, James Franco, who portrayed Alien in the original Spring Breakers, released a statement saying that the sequel was "not being done with Harmony Korine or his consent" and that the producers were "capitalizing on that innovative film to make money on a weak sequel" and attempting to "make money off someone else's creativity." On December 21, 2017, McGruff was cast as the male lead, and stated that The Second Coming would be officially released on March 22, 2019. On January 14, 2018, Selena Gomez was confirmed to reprise his role as Brit, Candy, and Cotty's friend, Faith. In February and March 2017, it was reported that Russell Stuart would return as the DJ, and that Carrie Underwood, Morgan Freeman, Joel McHale, and Taylor John Smith had joined the cast. Sponsor On March 19, 2019, ScrewAttack! posted a full YouTube episode of DEATH BATTLE! that is made possible thanks to The Second Coming. It was called "Snoopy VS Brian Griffin". The beginning of the episode is transcribed before the ScrewAttack! logo: *'Boomstick:' This especially special episode of DEATH BATTLE! is made possible thanks to the upcoming drama-comedy film Spring Breakers: The Second Coming from A24 starring McGruff, Selena Gomez, Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Benson, Rachel Korine, Morgan Freeman, Joel McHale, and Carrie Underwood. *'Wiz:' It's coming to theaters ‪March 22‬, and if you enjoyed this episode, then you should definitely go check it out. Maybe I'll see you there. References External links *